


Take My Hand

by rosewindow



Series: We Look Before and After [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison/Scott/Stiles if you look for it, F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewindow/pseuds/rosewindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles’s speech makes everyone laugh and Lydia’s speech makes everyone cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand

It’s later and Scott is watching Allison walk down the aisle towards him.

Stiles is at his side saying, “I always forget how beautiful she is.”

“I never do,” replies Scott.

“That’s why she’s marrying you and not me,” Stiles whispers back, “but I’m feeling good about my chances with Lydia tonight.”

Scott ignores his best friend in favor of taking Allison’s hand.

Stiles’s speech makes everyone laugh and Lydia’s speech makes everyone cry.

And then there’s dancing, and Stiles catches the garter and he and Scott share a grin, and Allison slips it onto his wrist and takes him by the hand onto the dance floor.


End file.
